Fanon:Savage Fish Part 2
This is part 2 to Savage Fish see . Attack!! I equipped a bush hat and my daggers I was on a spy mission with Patrik and Cofefe, they both had invisible Mc Grabbys. ThePokegeek5000 told me to not go on the mission since I was a target, but I insisted. This was my duty. We speedily traveled the server to find any trace of the hackers but they were nowhere to be found. We looked in the snow, river, and the grassland biomes and they weren’t there. We stepped one foot into the wasteland biome and we were ambushed by hackers! They were behind us with assasian gear equipped, but when they came at us they used scripts to automatically but on the booster hat and speed towards us. Unfortunately for us, they all had ruby weapons, and they were ready. They must have pinged the map because more hackers kept coming. There were over 10 all staring us down. We were outnumbered and outgunned but that never stopped us we have wiki in our blood and fighting in our veins and nothing can ever stop us. Or so we thought... OOO I scooted back pulling out my repeater crossbow, and I pumped the lever up and down firing at the hacker scum. But they were healing too quickly. Patrik and Cofefe equipped their bull helmets and their Ruby Katanas and came at the hackers. Setting several pit traps, Cofefe lead several hackers into them and made a circle of death around them. They deserved this kind of punishment because they were hacking, an unforgivable crime. He then put on his Medic Hat and Angel Wings and pushed the hackers into the spikes all of those hackers got the Shame! Hat and died a painful spiky death. Patrik was unlucky he had to face the hackers that liked to insta-kill using scripts. Three hackers came at him and he placed a pit trap the hackers got stuck in it and quickly smashed the trap apart. They all then ran at him and he got insta-killed six times over. No one can handle that much attack at once... Seeing my friend and comrade die so quickly made a tear roll down my battle-hardened face and we started on a rampage. I lead a hacker into one of Cofefe’s traps and caught myself a hacker or two or three! They were swarming and too hard to count. I then placed my cannons down and pulled some spikes out. I placed the spike on the hackers and they got the Shame! hat and died. Smiling my training had paid off. I pulled out a cookie and bit into the soft chocolate chips and flavor blasted my taste buds. Angrily one of the hackers started to say something but WitherBo$$398 appeared and Insta-killed the hacker naturally without hacking! Surprised I yelled, “welcome to the party! I didn’t think you were coming.” “I realized I had some spare time on my hands and I saw one of you send out a beacon signal.” He replied with a smile on his face. “Glad you could join us this fine afternoon,” I responded, then to the hackers I said, “wanna die in the name of science?” The hackers probably offended fought even harder, but they were no match for the strength of pure wiki power! Or were they a threat? OOO We dodged and slashed cutting their numbers down one by one. But they just kept coming. There were around 40 hackers now, all with polearms, muskets, bull helmets, and surrounding us, and I said to no one in particular, “Great now we have advanced well-programmed bots to deal with!” We were definitely outnumbered now and there was no escape, we all stood back to back with windmills surrounding us, I equipped a bush hat and told them, “go up and blast a hole to escape... NOW.” We ran out and plowed our way through the wall of hackers swallowing cookies as fast as we could, but we had other plans than having dessert. We equipped Speed hats and The monkey tail and swung from tree to tree to escape those slimy no good rotten wolf stealing hackers. The hackers had shot at us while we ran strategically away, we dodged most of the bullets, but ﻿some of them got us. We were running very low on health. I had only a sliver of health left if I got hit once, I would be through! We weaved around trees hid in bushes and killed animals I slowly regenerated my health and wiped a bead of sweat of my face. I could relax now. We walked into the Wiki base and saw that it had grown considerably since our last visit. There were more than 20 turrets inside and sequences of castle walls and spikes around the base in an impenetrable honeycomb pattern, no one was getting inside today. We also saw that there were several new recruits Nishy Fishy, Messenger, and 46crazyweasels had joined the tribe and looked very promising. They had obtained the something I didn’t know even existed yet ruby Mc Grabbys, Bloodthirster armor, and the something I did know the blood wings. In surprise, I asked, “what update is this?” “Haven’t you noticed it is update 1.6.9,” WitherBo$$398 said in a matter a fact tone. Grinning I replied, “I can’t wait to check out these new hats!” I had been waiting for a new update for a while and it had finally come. Messenger then came up to me and said, “I know you, I told you that Angry bagel was coming!” “Oh yeah, I remember you!” I exclaimed, “and Nishy Fishy I have heard stories of you I hope you are as good as they say. We’ll need it! Angry bagel is pretty fierce!” “I am terrible I will die so fast! XD, just kidding! I’m pretty great.” Nishy Fishy laughed. “XD,” I replied, “46crazyweasles I know you too, you make youtube videos!” “Yep, and I’m pretty good too not as good as eX or corrupt X, but I can hold my ground.” Someone finally noticing my bloody tear stained face asked, “why are you down in the dirt?” Stifling a sob I replied, “I-I-I lost someone... He got insta-killed six times at once. No one could survive that, and it's my fault I could’ve helped him, but I just shot stupid bolts at the hackers.” Patik punched me in the shoulder and said, “I’m still here ya know, and it’s not your fault shooting stupid bolts is what you are skilled at Uvron.” “Wait! What! How! I saw you die!” I said in confusion. “I have a few tricks up my sleeve and a spawn pad,” Patrik replied winking at me and shaking my hand, “I’m glad we have players that respect others.” OOO Later that night, off in the distance, a wolf howled, and I smiled at the night sky, today was good for the wiki tribe. However, tomorrow will be awesome for the hackers; the new update will give them even more power. Angry Bagel then appeared in his massive base, but his name wasn’t Angry Bagel it was Deranged Donut. End of part If you liked the story please comment below!